freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Stokes Mining Station
Stokes Mining Station, run by Bretonia Mining and Manufacturing (BMM), is the largest orbital facility in all of Bretonia and has operated continuously for centuries. Aside from BMM, representatives from Kusari shipping companies are also present, negotiating for the basic materials required to fuel their own industries. Infocard *CLASS: Wellington *GRAVITY: Partial *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Limited *POPULATION: 800 Ships For Sale None. Commodities For Sale *Basic Alloy - $60 *Beryllium - $300 *Boron - $900 *Hydrocarbons - $140 *Niobium - $640 *Ship Hull Panels - $80 *Super Alloy - $216 *Terraforming Gases - $5 *Toxic Waste - $120 Guns For Sale *Adv. Starbeam *Adv. Stunpulse *Heavy Starbeam *Stunpulse Turrets For Sale *Adv. Starbeam Turret *Stunpulse Turret Missiles For Sale *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Sweeper Missile - Class 3 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Armet Fr. Shield *Armet L.F. Shield *Armet H.F. Shield *Adv. Armet Fr. Shield *Adv. Armet L.F. Shield *Adv. Armet H.F. Shield *Cuisse Fr. Shield *Cuisse L.F. Shield *Cuisse H.F. Shield *Adv. Cuisse Fr. Shield *Adv. Cuisse L.F. Shield *Adv. Cuisse H.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine Base Rumors Border World Exports "Bowex ships Basic Alloys down to Cambridge and New London. On the return flight we usually pick up Boron from Sheffield. It is a decent run that could make you some money if you had the inclination to burn some fuel through Bretonia." "I am one of the Bowex pilots that ships Boron from Los Angeles. A lot of the people here think I'm crazy, but I like cruising the Independent Worlds. Sure it's more dangerous, but I earn more money than most. Being a good pilot is all about confidence. If you have it, you usually live; if you don't it's over quickly." "I know the chap who runs the Basic Alloys and Ship Hull Panels to Freeport 6 in Tau-29 He usually continues the run to Yokohama in New Tokyo with the extras he hasn't delivered there. He's pretty good, but he's also pretty new. The last guy didn't last too long." Bretonia Mining and Manufacturing "Ever tangle with a Molly? Aye, it's a tough fight. I have to do it quite often when I'm making supply runs to LD-14 from here. I'll ship Toxic Waste, Hydrocarbons, Boron and Beryllium." - Chandler Batt, BMM "If it weren't for BMM's industrial power, Bretonia would have been overtaken by one of the other Houses, probably Liberty. You see, our sleeper ship was the last to arrive in Sirius, so we got the most difficult area to colonize. Very rapid industrialization was Bretonia's only chance of economic survival, for better or worse." "If you care to visit Southampton, you can make good money there running supplies for BMM. We transport Ship Hull Panels, Super Alloys, and Basic Alloys there. If you decide to do that, you might also want to pick up Scrap Metal, which is always in demand at the Stokes Smelter." "I'm one of the pilots who travels to Manchester to deliver supplies needed at two bases in that system. I bring Hydrocarbons and Polymers here from Birmingham. It's not a bad run, all things considered. At least I don't have to make the MOX or Toxic Waste run." "I'm only telling you this because you are a trusted friend of BMM. Some of the MOX produced at LD-14 is shipped to this base. You know the MOX contains Plutonium, right? Well, that means you can't let the Mollys get their hands on it. They have threatened to make a bomb and blow it up over New London." "Leeds is running dry -- the system and the planet. The planet only has a hundred, maybe a hundred fifty years left of minable goods in her. This place is dying and it will be ugly. I'm saving all I can to get me and me family out of this sulfur pit. I was thinking about working on the "short time", but my wife still wants more kids from me, so I have to do it slowly. That's alright with me, I suppose." "The pollution you see in this system is a byproduct of BMM's industrial practices, but there wasn't much choice, as Bretonia had to catch up with the other houses in the early years. You will hear the lower classes speak of the ruthlessness with which BMM has run its corporation and its employees, but what they don't understand is that there was no other way." "You look like a scrapper. Well, so am I. I know I'm just a BMM cargo pilot, but I have dropped as many Outcasts as some Bounty Hunters. Sure I have escorts, and our ships travel in convoys, but it was me at the turrets when those bloody mask breathers went up in flames. I'm one of the chaps who makes the run into the Border Worlds. That's right, I run Beryllium to this base from Tau-23." "You want a nice easy run in-system? Usually BMM will ship the Basic Alloys produced here to Leeds. There we purchase supplies for our mining and smelting crews. There's no reason you couldn't pick up those Commodities and deliver them." Gateway Shipping "If I didn't know better, I'd swear Bowex controls the Armed Forces. Here we are getting attacked from all sides by the Corsairs. There are flames pouring out of my ship, and the Armed Forces patrol flies right by to help a Bowex transport sending a distress call from thirty minutes away! When will the time come that we start getting a fair shake around here? Gateway Shipping has had to struggle from the very start because of all the history Bowex has with London." "We cross the entire bleeding Bretonian colony to deliver Copper here from Freistadt in Omega-7. Talk about a dangerous run! First we fight Corsairs in the southern Sirius systems, and then we have to deal with Outcasts once we get to Leeds." "You think the Outcasts are bad? You should try going up against a Corsair. They are the meanest lads I've ever encountered. They make the Mollys look like schoolyard bullies. Once we left Freistadt with a convoy of eleven. By the time the Corsairs were finished with us, there were only five ships that limped into Cambridge a week later." Kishiro Technologies "Kishiro is slowly beginning to take command of Kusari corporate power. Samura made a terrible mistake by angering the GMG. Perhaps now Kishiro will be the one that supplies Sirius with the fuel that drives all of its engines. This keiretsu is better because we are more innovative than Samura, which is grown lazy." "Molly attacks make this run one of the most dangerous that a Kishiro man can do. We take the Basic Alloys produced here all the way to New Tokyo. It is a long journey, or maybe it seems longer because I am constantly worried that I am about to die. I have a wife and many children. I am only trying to feed them, but try to tell that to an Outcast or a Molly. You ever pick up their messages? They enjoy killing." "Poor Wang, one of my gunners. I don't think he is going to survive. I barely lived myself, but the Outcasts will chase you as far as they can. Luckily we were able to make it to the Jump Gate. Once we entered the system, Mollys almost finished us off. All three of my escorts were dead, but a Bretonian Navy patrol was coming by at the time of our entry. If they hadn't cased off the Mollys, Wang would be dead for sure. I hope he lives, because he is supposed to marry my sister. If he dies, no one will marry her." Planetform, Incorporated "Ah, dear sweet Perth, nestled in the heart of Gaian space. That's right, Perth is in Edinburgh, so I must fly into that dreaded chunk of space to deliver Terraforming Gases to our engineers there. One day an inhabitable Ayr will be growing crops for the people of Bretonia." "This station produces Terraforming Gases, which, as you might guess, are vital to our operation on Harris. Harris is located in the Border Worlds and is therefore a dangerous shipment to make. We only do it for the good of Bretonia -- and money of course. Let's not forget that part." "The Bounty Hunters in this system have been paid a lot of money to kill Gaians, and I love it. Bounty Hunters are not kind, and it makes me feel safe to know that my corporation has hired them to exterminate the Gaian threat. We are a noble company at heart, but sometimes you must deal with the repugnant to destroy the repulsive." Republican Shipping "We were plagued by Hessians and Corsairs across the Omega worlds, and then by Outcasts as we entered this accursed pit. My co-pilot was killed near the smog clouds. It's a sad fact of life, but a Republican shipper's first Border World flight is often his last." "The pride of Rheinland is The Ring, home of Daumann. Stokes provides us with Niobium for our Engine Component manufacturing center there. It's quite a journey back to Berlin -- dangerous as hell, but we Rheinlanders are the best in Sirius. If the Red Hessians don't try to kill you, the Corsairs certainly will." Samura Industries "I wonder how long the poor souls who work at the smelters and do the hard labor will live in such conditions. This is the foulest place I have ever visited. I don't think these men will live to see fifty -- not one of them. Working for Samura is much better. They take care of their employees for life." "The Basic Alloys crafted here are shipped by Samura Industries to our Yokohama Shipyard in New Tokyo. It is a dangerous trip, and I'm thinking of retiring soon. The Border Worlds kill many fine Samura employees, but we must do what we are ordered for the good of the company." "The men who work for Kishiro have an easier journey than we do. They don't need to fear the Blood Dragons as much as we do. Those vicious pirates have a blind hatred for our noble company that stretches back hundreds of years." Persons On Base: Bowex #Ross Gelman BMM #Chandler Batt #Miner Jon Archer #Stoke Bartender Miles Cranford #William Walters Gateway Shipping #Walter Shatner Kishiro Technologies #Shigeru Ito Planetform #Sales Rep. Stanley Dade Republican Shipping #Werner Uhlig Samura #Takashi Kato Category:Bases Category:Bretonia Systems